A Privileged Man
by FaithinBones
Summary: Jack Hodgins was born to privilege; but, it took change to make him a privileged man.


This is a little story that popped into my head last night. It is different from other things I have written so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think about it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

His mother died when he was nineteen years old. She hadn't been the one who gave birth to him; but, to Jack that was irrelevant. Agnes Deacon was his mother and he would miss her until the day he died.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Jack was born to a very wealthy family. His parents traveled a lot and Jack rarely saw his birth parents or as Jack liked to call them, the sperm and egg donor. Jack was handed over to his nanny within a day of his birth and his birth mother never looked back. Agnes said that the Hodgins family was dying out and he was the first Hodgins to be born in over twenty years. They needed an heir and he was it. He had some unmarried uncles and two great uncles and one great aunt who were also childless. Jack was the contribution to the continuance of a great family. No more and no less.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Agnes had seen to it that he went to a very progressive private school. Jack had few friends; but, he didn't really need or want any. He had Agnes and the gardeners. When he wanted to play, Agnes and John or Jesus or Javier or Thomas would play with him. When he was sick, it was Agnes who stayed by his side along with John or Javier. When he needed a shoulder to cry on, it was Agnes or Jesus or John that held him while the tears flowed down his face. He was well taken care of and for that Jack Hodgins would always be grateful.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Jack was hired by the Jeffersonian because he was brilliant and because they needed someone to work with their great anthropology find, Dr. Temperance Brennan. During the first few years that they worked together, neither Jack nor Temperance really liked each other. They were both geniuses in their fields; but, Brennan's world was a black and white world and Hodgins' world was very gray.

Hodgins paranoia about the world being run by a few families was based upon observation when he was growing up. He thought he saw powerful families ruling the world and no one could make him change his mind. He was quite certain that if certain families said jump, his president asked how high. This scared him more than he liked to admit.

Brennan saw the world as being bombarded by evil and that it was the duty of everyone to fight that evil. She saw evil men do evil things and found it hard to believe that anyone really cared for the injustice done to the helpless and disenfranchised. She tried to help fight these injustices and hoped that some day someone would help her in her fight.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

To Jack, his world remained very small until a FBI agent walked into his life. At first, Hodgins considered Booth to be an extension of that corrupt government that ran his country and ran his world. Booth was the Man and not to be trusted. He made fun of Booth and when he thought about it, was afraid of Booth. Booth was a man who knew how to kill and had killed many men. Hodgins worried that such a man could be dangerous. He walked fairly softly around Booth, watching, observing.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Imagine his surprise when he realized that Booth was an honorable man. Booth believed in justice and he didn't have a government agenda. Imagine his surprise when he saw Dr. Brennan become friends with this honorable man. Imagine Hodgins' surprise when he felt a form of friendship growing in his heart for a man whom Hodgins had for a while considered a government stooge.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Learning the family histories of Dr. B and Agent Booth had been a shock to Hodgins. What should have been average people with average families turned out to be not so average people with really bad family experiences. Worse family experiences than his. Worse than he had ever imagined.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins started to change and his temper grew milder. He started to have friends and not just co-workers. His life had more purpose than he ever thought it would. He fell in love and he got married. He had a son. He found love when he wasn't looking for it. He found friends when he wasn't looking for them. He found peace when he thought there was no peace to be had.

A child of privilege became a privileged man. Not because he had money; but, because he had friends and family. He knew that and he wished that he could tell his mother that. Agnes had died when he was nineteen years old. Agnes Deacon was his mother and he would miss her until the day he died.

ooooooooooooooooo

**What did you think? Was this interesting? Just a little something something that wanted to be told.**


End file.
